1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method of compensating for pressure changes of the display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display device having a touch screen panel and a method of compensating for pressure changes of the display device, thereby effectively eliminating or substantially decreasing defects of the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display device uses an electric signal to display an image for a user. The flat panel display device has various desirable characteristics, such as being thin, lightweight and small sized, for example, and is thus widely used in various fields.
In order to directly input information to the flat panel display device in real time, the flat panel display device may include a touch screen panel. The touch screen panel senses pressure or light, for example, which is applied to the touch screen panel by an object disposed on the touch screen panel and generates a position signal corresponding to a position of the object on the touch screen panel.
When the touch screen panel is disposed on a display panel of the flat panel display device, the touch screen panel may make contact with the display panel due to a pressure difference between an interior space and an exterior space of the flat panel display device. As a result, a water mark forms on the flat panel display device.
In addition, particles flow into a space between the touch screen panel and the display panel, thereby deteriorating an image display quality of the flat panel display device.